


The most important memory

by Geekygirl669



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Mick and Ray finally says I love you but it's to late





	The most important memory

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at about 12:15 on my birthday. So I'm really excited but I'm also so tired but because I'm so excited I can't go to sleep. So I'm really sorry if thires any mistakes and if their is just let me know.
> 
> Hope you enjoy my story.

Micks only ever had 7 people he's ever really card about.

5 of them are dead. (his family and Len) 

1 he can't speak to much. (Lisa) 

And 1 he's to afread to addmite how he feels to. (Ray)

 

No matter how hard Mick tries he can't seem to work up the courage to tell Ray how he truly feels. 

 

He's had plenty of times to tell Ray. 

When their laying in bed after Sex. 

When their talking just the two off them. 

Or even when Micks trying to help Ray with whatever his newest progect is. (sometimes micks helpful and sometimes he's just making it harder for Ray.) 

But Mick can never tell Ray. 

 

And its starting to become a problem.

Atleast for Mick it is.

 

See Mick just wants to tell Ray. But he's to scared to. Everytime he goes to tell Ray he thinks back to the first time he tolled Len he lived him, and that ended horribly. They had eventually worked everything out but Mick didn't see Len for almost two weeks.

Mick knows Ray is different and will probably take the news better then Len but Mick was still scared becouse he didn't want to lose another person he loved and it be all his own fault.

 

 

But what Mick didn't know is that Ray was heaving a smiler problem. 

 

Ray had lost the last two people he had tryly loved and he was terrified that he would lose Mick as well. 

 

Ray knows Mick and he knows Mick isn't a touchy feely kind of guy and Ray had no clue how Mick would react if he told him he loved him. 

 

The two men spent weeks trying to work up the courage to say I love you. And they eventually did. 

 

They had been dating for almost a whole year when Ray finally said the three words with Mick saying the words back after a minute of shock, then pulling Ray into a searing kiss that ended with a round of hot sex. 

 

But sadly for the two men the words I love you would only ever leave their mouths three time. 

The first time. 

After they had sex. 

And when Ray was lying in Micks arms dying. 

 

Mick would life with the regreat of taken so long to tell Ray but he would also live with the memory of that amazing night when they finally did. 

And every time Mick would think of that night he would smile because its the best memory he has with Ray and one he will always cherish. One he would never forget. 

 

It was the first memory he would think of in the morning. 

The memory he would go to sleep thinking about. 

And the last thing he would think about as he layed on his dying bed just five years later. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Hope you liked it.  
> And if you have any requests just leave them in the comments.


End file.
